


Bartending

by academy_x



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, set between deck of disaster and wizard highschool, thogkus if you squint and have love in your heart, tiweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academy_x/pseuds/academy_x
Summary: Thog has a celebratory drink (because he fixed a hole).





	Bartending

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 1 of ti week, Nine Shrines Bar/Backstory (it's about the bar)

Today had been a good day. Nothing in the Nine Shrines Adventures and Dines, and Thog still couldn't believe that was the name they'd settled on, had been set on fire or broken or just generally destroyed. Kyr had even helped Thog patch the holes in the roof, and been surprisingly good at it despite his natural talent for creating holes. No longer would Thog be woken by water dripping on his face. The corner of his mouth curled upward, just thinking about it.

Thog stepped behind the bar to fix himself a celebratory whiskey. The only difference between one of those and a normal drink was that he usually didn't bother with a glass, just drank straight from the bottle.

As Thog poured the liqour, Markus, sitting at the bar, looked up. Five minutes ago he had been locked in intense negotiations with an imp union representative, but they must had reached an agreement because the imp had disappeared in a self-satisfied puff of smoke. Or at least that was what Thog had assumed the _"conversation"_ had been about. He didn't speak a word of _"impish"_ and very much doubted that it was a real language and not just gibberish noise. What Thog did understand was business. The look on Markus and the imp's faces had screamed negotiations hard enough to transcend language.

"Fix me something too?" Markus asked.

"Sure. I can do whiskey or if you're feeling fancy whiskey with ice," Thog said.

He really hoped Markus wouldn't ask for ice. That would mean walking all the way out to the newly installed ice shed. Thog would do it of course. He'd said he would, and he liked Markus. But he didn't want to.

"Come on. Make me an Alarani Twister or something," Markus said.

Thog stared blankly at him.

"Wait? Wait. Do you not know how to mix drinks, Thog?" Markus asked. "You're a bartender."

"I'm _not_ a bartender. I own a bar. There's a difference," Thog said.

Markus raised both eyebrows and tilted his head, giving Thog a look that said _sure, just keep dodging the question of whether you actually know how to bartend._ Thog sighed. So what if he didn't know how. It wasn't like he'd ever been able to afford the juice or whatever it was you put in drinks.

"Fine. Just pour me a finger of whiskey or two," Markus said. His tone made it sound like a great sacrifice, but his eyes were sparkling playfully.

Thog nodded and went to retrieve a glass from under the bar. The tray with dirty glasses was overflowing with dishware but he couldn't find any clean ones. Thog seriously needed to make a chore wheel. After crouching down, he found a glass on the very bottom shelf. Thog was just starting to feel victorious when he noticed the dead beetle inside it. At least Thog hoped it was dead. He didn't investigate further, just pushed the glass out of sight, deeper in the shelf.

Markus had eaten and drunk a lot of strange things while Thog had known him, but Thog still wasn't about to give him a beetle glass. Instead he pushed the still untouched glass he had just poured for himself towards Markus.

"Have mine. There's no clean ones left," Thog said.

"Such a gentleman," Markus said with a _nearly_ straight face. Thog snorted.

Markus raised the glass, and Thog clinked the bottle against it. They both drank. The whiskey was cheap, and Markus grimaced a little at the taste. Thog grinned. Eldritch biology or not, it probably burned down Markus's throath, same as it burned down his. Thog didn't mind. He wasn't a classy man, and besides, in his experience fancy whiskey tended to burn just the same. It simply smelled a little more like wood and a little less like rubbing alcohol.

In the end, Thog's celebratory whiskey ended up coming straight from the bottle, but he didn't really mind. Not if it meant drinking with Markus.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second ti fic i've published and for some reason it's also about alcohol..... i've never had whiskey in my life so if im completely off on the taste/smell then please forgive me. 
> 
> also this: _Markus said with a nearly straight face_ is the fakest thing ive written in my life, markus is never straight.
> 
> leave a comment if you liked it (or if you found a typo)


End file.
